


Used To : Mickey/Angel (a Police Rescue music video)

by Braid7



Category: Police Rescue (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Small Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel begins to feel that he is always in Mickey's shadow and, after a heated argument, he decides to quit the squad and end their friendship. In the meantime Mickey responds to a rescue call that leaves him abandoned and facing<br/>certain death...unless Angel can find him in time. Based around the events of the episode "Cold Snap". Song by Daughtry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used To : Mickey/Angel (a Police Rescue music video)

  
[Used To : Mickey/Angel (a Police Rescue music video) (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/prescue.html)  
[Streaming Version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1454/used-to-:-police-rescue-:-mickey-angel)  



End file.
